The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
An engine assembly typically includes an exhaust manifold coupled to an engine to direct an exhaust gas flow therefrom. The exhaust manifold may include a manifold body fixed to a flange that couples the exhaust manifold to the engine. The manifold body may be welded to the flange generally at an end surface thereof that generally abuts the engine after assembly. The manifold body and flange are typically formed from similar materials to account for the thermal expansion experienced during the welding process.